Cloud Strife Does Not Get Ill
by mirrorshine
Summary: Cloud gets ill and Tifa takes care of him. Just some Clifa fluff I wrote while i'm trying to think up a good storyline for my next story. Added another extra chapter because I still love it :D...Tifa's ill, how does Cloud cope!
1. Chapter 1

Just some general fluff I wrote while I'm trying to think of something else to write. I don't own anything to do with ffvii if i did, i might be able to come up with a good story line for my next one but my imagination has disappeared!!!

* * *

Cloud frowned pulling the sheets closer to his body. He sighed not feeling any more comfortable he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, his head constantly pounding and his throat sore from having to breath out of his mouth instead of his nose which if he did would produce a nasty snotty kind of noise.

He rolled out of bed rubbing his face as he did so and quickly got dressed with not much effort before slowly walking outside and slowly down the stairs. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Rang the brunette barmaid who was already down stairs.

"No." Mumbled Cloud his voice sounding much deeper as if it had just broke, again.

Tifa turned and looked up the stairs watching the blond slowly walk down the stairs, his eyes were glazed over and his face a deathly pale. "You don't look to well Cloud."

"I'm fine..." He mumbled walking round the bar staring out the window seeing the pouring rain and he pressed his head up against the glass welcoming the cold soothing feeling to his head, he couldn't help but allow a small comfort smile cross his face.

"Cloud Strife, _you_ are ill." Replied Tifa, her hands going to her hips in a very Tifa like way.

Cloud slowly spun round making sure his head was still against the glass. "I don't get ill."

"You can tell me that when you don't look like death yourself, go back upstairs." Cloud stared at her blankly seeing her eyebrows rise.

"I'm not sick..." He mumbled again, collapsing on a chair besides him. He watched her walk over and push her hand against his forehead and he reached up trying to push her off. "I'm not a child..." He added getting a harsh laugh off her.

"You must have the flu or something." She said walking over to wash her hand as if she'd just caught the illness from him.

"I have deliveries!"

"Well, they'll have to be cancelled." She snapped. "I'll run you a nice warm bath, how does that sound?"

"I'm not ill!"

"Everyone loves baths when they're not well." Began Tifa disappearing up the stairs.

"I wouldn't know, because I don't get ill!" He snapped again not getting a reply from her.

The door opened to his right and he looked at the teen who walked in. "It's Yuffie!" She screamed pulling her coat off and hanging it up, she turned and caught site of Cloud, she took a step closer and looked him up and down. "What happened to you? Did you go out for a night on the town?"

"I'm fine..." He repeated again rubbing his forehead.

Yuffie took a sudden step backwards from the sound of his voice, almost fearing for her health and carried on staring at him. "You sound nasty!" She mumbled looking round for Tifa to take the blond away.

Cloud rolled his eyes and got to his feet, deciding he'd have to go without breakfast. "I'm going to work." He mumbled pulling the shop door open and storming outside much like the weather.

Yuffie smiled to herself pleased that the infectious being had left and she sat down on one of the stools trying to wait patiently for Tifa to appear. She drummed her fingers on the bar turning round watching Cloud drive away.

A door upstairs was thrown open and Yuffie turned back round to see the other brunette race down the stairs. Her wine coloured eyes searched for the blond before looking at the teen ninja. "Where has he gone?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Working." Said Yuffie still trying to remain patient, but carried on drumming her fingers. "Nice to see you too Tifa."

Tifa nodded at her and reached for the phone, calling Cloud. The brunette rolled her eyes hearing it go straight to his answer phone. "Cloud come back home right now, you are ill and you'll just get worse, you are ill!" She slammed the phone down and flicked her long dark hair back over her shoulder.

"Why what's up with him?"

Tifa shrugged dropping down at the bar knowing the blond will not listen to her.

* * *

Yuffie had disappeared when Tifa had said she knew Cloud should be home soon, if he hadn't died as the ninja had put it. Obviously showing she didn't want to be near him until he was back to normal.

Tifa stared at the door ready to give the blond her best death stare when he came back. A smirk tugged at her lips when she saw him pass on his bike and she stood up straight her hands going straight to her hips.

The blond walked in, his hair now flattened to his head showing no evidence of the normal gravity defying spikes that should be there.

She watched him shake slightly as if to get rid of any water from his clothes and hair and he began to walk towards the stairs. "Are you going to carry on ignoring me or was disappearing to work just a one off?" Cloud looked up his eyes still glazed over.

"I'm perfectly fine." He mumbled his voice sounding scratchy and barely making a noise. Tifa smiled at him knowing he had to realise he was ill by now. "I'll be alright tomorrow." He began to walk back upstairs.

"So are you accepting that you are ill?" She said with a smile.

"I don't get ill."

* * *

Tifa rolled in bed hearing Cloud's constant coughing and wishing for him to stop or she might have to go and knock him out to shut him up. She heard his door open and carried on staring at the ceiling quietly thinking he can learn the hard way and she wasn't about to go down and help him when the help she had offered had been pushed away.

She heard another door open guessing the two children had been awake for most of the night as well. The silence besides Cloud's coughing was broken by a long '_errrrr'. _Tifa got out of bed and walked out herself seeing the bathroom light on. She frowned when she realised the two children were obviously watching Cloud being sick.

"Go back to bed, both of you." She said quietly taking the children's shoulder and pushing them aside.

She watched Cloud stare blankly up at her. "Making friends with the toilet are we?" She said leaning against the door her arms folded while she watched him sit there half naked.

"Alright, I'm ill." He mumbled back, glaring at her the best she could. She smiled at him sweetly, loving him more when he was weakless and needed her help. She walked towards him and took his arm.

"Back to bed."

"No I'm going to be sick."

"Well if you sit on the cold floor you will get worse." She said a note of authority in her voice as she pulled him back into his room. "You get back into bed and I'll go fetch you something." She stood for a second watching him crawl back into bed before disappearing downstairs.

She grabbed the bucket she always kept at the side, not ever wanting her customers to go over the top and hurl on her floor. She filled a glass with water and paused knowing if it was the flu, it would be better to not give him anything at all and fight it himself.

Tifa turned back upstairs and pushed his door open, smiling at him when he stared at his feet that poked out from the end of the bed and his hair slowly returning back to its normal spiky self.

She dropped the bucket down beside him and then the water at the side. "There." She said.

He looked up at her disapprovingly. "Are you not going to give me anything?" He whispered.

"No because you'll get better faster if I don't." Cloud stared at her and pulled his sheet up closer to his face, making the young woman unsure if it was because of her presence that he did that or he was cold. She looked round and went into his wardrobe frowning when there were hardly any clothes in there. "We need to go shopping at one point Cloud." She heard a mumbled reply and didn't bother to ask what he said. She grabbed the blue blanket and threw it over him making sure his feet were covered. "Are you okay now?"

Cloud looked up at her, making Tifa laugh when she saw a puppy dog look on his face she couldn't even remember if he ever made it before. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Tifa walked into his room next morning quietly smiling when she saw he was asleep. The glass was empty along with the bucket, making a mental note to thank him for not being sick. She looked back at him and dropped down to his level, thinking how sweet he looked when he slept. She reached forward and brushed one of his spikes out of his face and then leant against the bed watching him. "Will you please stop staring at me?" The woman jumped and quickly got to her feet looking back to see the normal bright amazing mako blue eyes stare up at her.

"I didn't realise you were awake." She said pushing her hair out of her face nervously.

"Obviously." He muttered pushing himself up straight. Tifa began to walk out, something about the blond making her squirm; she looked at him once feeling immature at the sight of his muscular chest. She rushed outside of his room slamming the door behind her feeling like a little school girl at how she just treated him.

Tifa rushed downstairs feeling her cheeks begin to feel hot and she could hear the blond moving upstairs. She looked round quickly trying to find something to occupy herself with.

The barmaid ran to the sink and began washing the glass the blond had used. The stairs began to creak and she took a quick glance at him. She stared at him seeing him in an old Soldier uniform that must have been Zack Fair's. He tugged at the polo neck and dropped down in a chair running his finger through his hair.

There was a long awkward silence and Tifa prayed the children would wake up and come running downstairs.

She looked at him, his head was resting on his hand as he stared out the window, the clothes he was wearing making Tifa feel like she had just met him again like she had done when she found him in Midgar unwell and appeared from nowhere. "Cloud I..." She began trying to think of something to say.

He looked over to her not moving his head but his eyes. He waited for her to carry on and he merely smiled. "Thanks Tifa."

* * *

That thing about Flu is actually true you know!! It's better to go without any meds. XD just thought you'd like to know. Anyways can review if you like this isn't much anyways so :S 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and added the first chapter to their faves!!

Was originally going to just be the first chapter, but I fell in love with it and had an urge to write another chapter to it. But I'm sure there won't be any more unless I can think of anything else to add to it. So I hope you all like it and it doesn't mess everything up from before!!

* * *

Tifa stared at the clock hanging on the wall, she drummed her fingers on the bar top and sighed, the one good thing about having a willing delivery boy _A/N: __heheh) _living in your home or even someone who had a craze for driving round was that they could pick things up for you, and seeing Cloud landed in both of those categories it was perfect. But at this moment in time that particular delivery boy was in bed finally giving in that he was indeed, sick.

She looked to Marlene and Denzel, the two of them obviously both hungry and ready for dinner watched Tifa eagerly. The barmaid ran up the stairs giving in to the final solution, she pushed Cloud's bedroom door open and smiled at seeing him lying in bed his leg and arm hanging out at the sides and his mouth slightly open from being unable to breath out of his nose.

Tifa poked him in the arm hoping to wake him instead only receiving a twitch in his muscle. "Cloud." She murmured receiving a groan this time. "I need you to wake up."

"But...I'm ill." He croaked out still not opening his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're ill, when you need to get out of your bed you're ill?" She laughed her voice dripping with sarcasm. One mako eye opened and glared at her.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked opening both of his eyes and swinging himself up into a sitting position.

"You were going to pick me up my stock today, but as you're..."

"I can go and get it if you really want me too." He mumbled standing up out of his bed, then grabbing onto Tifa to steady himself clutching his head when he felt like it was about to split open.

"No, I'm not going to let you, that's why I'm going to get it myself, what I need you to do is cook dinner for the kids." Cloud stared at her blankly.

"I'd rather go pick up your stock." He mumbled.

"Cloud, please...?" She said, about to flutter her eyelashes before realising this wouldn't work on the stoic warrior.

"Fine..." He mumbled giving into the woman's demand. She grabbed him into a tight hug making him gasp for air and begin coughing. Tifa instantly let go making sure he was an arm's length away as she watched him almost bring up his lunch from earlier.

"Well, okay Cloud." Tifa left him to carry on coughing and ran down stairs. She washed her hands and realised the kids were sitting there. "Cloud's going to cook dinner for you okay, so make sure he does it right." She added not sure if the blond could actually cook.

She smiled as she saw the children's faces light up, just in the fact that their hero was about to make them dinner. Tifa grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulder she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up them hearing Cloud was still coughing. "Whenever you're ready Cloud." She smirked, liking to be able to make fun of him and he couldn't do anything in return. She heard him muttered something back that she knew she heard come from a certain blond pilot's mouth.

Tifa laughed it off and walked out of her bar hoping it will still be there when she gets back.

Cloud groan loudly to himself, he tugged the duvet off of his bed and wrapped it round him; he walked out of his room his bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. He sighed again when he could hear Marlene and Denzel arguing over what they wanted to eat, guessing they were taking the full advantage of Tifa not being here.

"Can we have pizza Cloud?" Cried Denzel running up at the ill young man who just walked past.

"No, I want pasta!"

"Pizza!"

"Pasta!" The blond rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen knowing the kids were following him.

The thing he had failed to actually mention to Tifa is that he had never actually cooked a day in his life; well if he did he couldn't remember. He had a main idea how to make simple things, like what you would make with your mother, which was fairy cakes and chocolate cake, but he was sure if he did make/attempt a chocolate cake he would receive a beating from Tifa saying that chocolate cake isn't something two growing kids should have for dinner.

He threw the fridge door open and stared at it, pulling his duvet closer round his chest feeling his toes beginning to go numb. "Aren't your toes cold Cloud?" The blond looked to the little girl wondering if she could read his mind. He watched her run off and returns with a pair of pink fluffy slippers. "Put these on, they're Tifa's she won't mind!" The blond watched her drop them to the floor and in no state of mind to argue with her slipped the pink fluffy slippers on, making him wonder either Tifa had large feet or he had small feet.

"So what are we having Cloud?" The blond remembered the whole reason why he was down here and stared into the cold cupboard.

He grabbed the bag of salad and stared at it standing up straight, knowing how to make salad that it was a fact of dropping it in a bowl. "Salad?" He mumbled, his voice so croaky it reminded him of how his voice broke when he was twelve something that had come about frighteningly early.

"I don't like salad." Replied Denzel staring at the man.

Cloud tossed the bag to the side and carried on staring inside. "Eggs?"

"I'm allergic." He looked to the girl who spoke, making a mental note to ask the barmaid if the girl was indeed allergic and they were just trying to make him cook what they wanted.

"How's about pizza?" Denzel cried again. Cloud searched the fridge and stared at the boy.

"If you can find it, I'll make it." He mumbled knowing all he had to do was throw it in the oven. He watched the boy rummage round and come out with a pizza base and shoved it under Cloud's snotty nose.

"Here."

"It's a bit...plain." Cloud said removing the box from his face.

"Well you have to make it!" Cloud stared at him knowing the boy was taking advantage of him. He grumbled loudly and flipped the box over attempting to read the instructions. "All you need to do is put tomatoes at the bottom and cut some stuff up and throw it on."

Cloud stared at him again trying to see if there was a lie in the boy's words. "Honest?"

"Yep, we'll help you!" Cried Marlene rummaging into the fridge herself. Cloud finally gave in, he walked to the opposite side of the kitchen abandoning his duvet and starting to get comfortable in the pink fluffy slippers.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he cut his finger again he walked round finding the first aid kit he'd gotten out a long time ago. The kids did help him, only by finding the apron they demanded him to wear as they said Tifa won't allow anyone to cook unless they did and getting out the onions, tomatoes, ham, pineapple and cheese and telling him to cut it.

He wrapped the plaster round his finger and stared at his hands grumbling to himself. He turned back round and carried on cutting tossing it all onto the pizza base, where Marlene stood beside him on a box placing the food round. "Is that enough now?" He said almost pleading to her.

Marlene nodded at him and Cloud snatched the base up and almost threw it in the oven. "I'll set the table, are you eating with us?" Cloud paused, it wasn't that he was ill, it was more the fact he was afraid of eating his own food.

"No, I'll just..." He mumbled letting the girl disappear.

He sighed to himself staring at the huge mess he had managed to make, he looked up seeing the tomatoes on the ceiling that he couldn't remember how it got up there. He'd wash up afterwards, he picked his duvet up off the floor and dragged it into the bar and threw it on the side.

When the pizza was done that was now christened A Cloudy pizza, much to his annoyance he pulled it out. A satisfied smirk crossed his face seeing it looked like a pizza he cut it up and allowed the kids to take it off of him.

He followed them into the bar and sat at the side pulling his duvet round him watching the kids eat, waiting for one of them to drop dead off of their stools. "This tastes really good Cloud, you should cook more often!" Cried Marlene looking at the blond warrior, watching his eyelids droop off his dulling mako eyes.

* * *

Tifa walked into the bar thankful it was still standing; she stared at the plates on the table and saw the pizza crusts the kids had left. She looked round and spotted the blond who was sleeping in the corner, his duvet wrapped round him. At first she thought he'd been attacked but on closer inspection it was only tomato in his hair. She suppressed a laugh to stop from waking him; she smiled when she saw her pink fluffy slipped hanging off his feet and also her apron poking out from underneath his duvet.

She looked round and dared herself to walk into the kitchen. She looked round in horror, seeing the tomato on the ceiling and cheese on the work tops and a bag of salad thrown across the room. "I was going to do it later, I kind of..." She jumped when she heard him speak and she turned round to look at him.

He was hugging his duvet round him and hadn't abandoned the slippers yet. "Don't worry about it Cloud!" She smiled, about to hug him and then deciding against it seeing the food in his hair. "Thanks for doing this Cloud, I'm sorry you had to, you have cooked before haven't you?" There was a long awkward silence.

"I'd make sure the kids are still alive if I were you." His answer was looking nervously up the stairs.

Tifa smiled at him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly on the cheeks watching the colour flush up his cheeks. "Thank you Cloud."

Cloud looked down at the floor mumbling something like no problem. Tifa caught site of his hands and grabbed them making him drop his duvet. "You can swing some stupid oversized sword, but when it comes down to cutting food you can never miss your fingers!" She cried looking up at him.

"It's not a stupid oversized sword." Was his defence, drawing his fingers away from her. "And it was hard." He gathered his duvet and walked upstairs.

"I guess you won't feel like cooking tomorrow?!" She cried, once again hearing a word she was sure Cid would only ever use come from her child hood friend's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I thought of something else to add, and i'm not going to promise this time that there isn't going to be another chapter, there might be, IF I can think of something else to add next time, otherwise this might be the last chapter...Anyways, here's the next one I kind of like it, so hope you guys do too!!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and faved the story and alerted it too, You know who you guys are! XD!!

* * *

The blond opened one eye, peering round his room. He sniffed once, this time not greeted by a foul sounding noise, he hummed peacefully to himself wrapping his duvet closer round him, shaking his foot feeling it begin to sweat. Opening his other eye he looked down at his feet staring at the pink fluffy slippers that hung off his feet, he kicked them off in one motion and then shut his eyes again digging his head into his pillow.

He was sure something had woken him, but instantly forgot it, turning in his sheets to face the wall. Something poked him in his side and he grumbled loudly, opening one eye and spotting the small girl who stared at him. Cloud stared at her twisting back round to face her. "Whatsup..." He mumbled, too tired to actual speak properly, but finding his normal voice had returned and his throat was no longer sore.

"It's Tifa." Marlene said, pulling at the blond's sheets in attempt to try and get him out of bed. She heard him grunt something before closing his eye again. She frowned slightly and gave a firm tug on the sheets only to find it make him shake once. "She's ill Cloud."

The blond opened both of his eyes and stared at her. "Well, leave her in bed then." He replied, not believing her that the woman a door down who had ordered him around while he was ill, was too now ill.

"But, me and Denzel are hungry." Cloud sighed, a sense of déjà-vu striking him. "And Tifa told me to get you..." The blond opened both eyes and stared into Marlene's face.

He growled loudly, making the girl back away as he swung his legs out of bed, twitching his toes against the cold wooden floor. Cloud stood up straight, making sure that his shorts were firmly in place and not to cause any psychological harm on the girl also not wanting an angered Barret on him before he walked out of his room and pushing the door open to Tifa's room.

Tifa stared at the blond who walked in, obviously just been woken, from seeing his golden hair spiked in any direction or mainly flat to his head. "Marlene said you're ill." Cloud said quickly, leaning against the door frame as he stared at the woman who was wrapped up in her bed.

"I'm, so sorry Cloud, I must have caught it off of you." She sighed, her voice sounding several decibels deeper. She watched Cloud wrinkle his nose and took a step closer.

"Caught it off of me?" He mumbled staring at her through his mako eyes.

"Yes, it's quite easy you know." She snapped, knowing whenever she was ill she was quick to get harsh.

"You don't look that ill to me." Cloud stated, tempted to push the woman out of bed.

"Cloud, I am ill!" She shouted that was followed by some violent coughs. Cloud stepped away, the thought of catching whatever illness it was before again racking his mind.

"You'll be alright; I was over it in a few days." He said ready to pull the duvet off of the woman.

"Well, I haven't got some stupid 'cells' in my body have I? Anyway, Cloud you'll just have to help out today!" She cried tightening her grip round her duvet in case he did decide to pull it off.

She watched him process her final sentence before walking towards her. "No, you'll be alright Tifa, come on." He gripped the edge of her bed sheet and about to pull it off until the woman stopped him.

"Cloud!" She screeched making the blond stop in his tracks staring at her. "Please?"

Cloud stared at her, sighing loudly before turning on his heel and walking out and slamming the door shut. He walked down the stairs, knowing the kids were following him, repeating the same routine as the day before. "You are not having pizza for breakfast." He mumbled, almost jumping when his bare feet met the cold tiled floor.

"But, the Cloudy pizza was really nice!" Cried Marlene following him into the kitchen. He turned and stared at her, his mako eyes cold and stern.

"You can have..." Cloud began staring round the kitchen. "What I can make." He mumbled, grabbing the loaf of bread and shaking it in both of the kid's faces.

"Bread's boring." Cried Denzel, leaning against the cupboard door as he watched the blond pull the various plasters off of his fingers and throwing them into the bin before attempting breakfast.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she rolled up in her bed, not being able to smell anything burning yet, but then again she couldn't smell anything anyway. Her door swung open and she watched the barely clad Cloud walk back in, a plate in his hand and a glass in the other. She smiled realising he hadn't bothered about himself yet, forget about actually getting dressed and had spent the morning so far making breakfast.

"Toast!" He cried, a small smile on his face showing he was proud of himself. Tifa looked up at him, hoping for something a little more extravagant. Cloud noted the disappointment in her face before passing her the glass. "And water." He finished.

"Thank you Cloud, you really didn't have too." She said, pushing herself up and staring at the 'hearty' breakfast.

"I remember..." Began Cloud dropping down onto the end of her bed, making the woman bounce from the young man's surprising weight. "That my mother said, the best thing to eat when you're ill is, toast." He finished turning and facing her. Tifa nodded, wondering what other 'pearls of wisdom' Cloud had to offer. "And you said, everyone likes baths when they're ill, so I'll make you one."

"Cloud, no it's alright..." She began, but he ignored her and walked out of her room, hearing the sound of water.

* * *

It wasn't long till the blond returned, still undressed but this time graced by some bubbles in the one long spike of his hair that had dropped from its previous upright position. He stared at her as she slowly moved the plate onto the side table, and she returned his gaze seeing the frown. "What's wrong?" She asked as he walked closer.

"Don't you eat your crusts?" He mumbled, staring at the burnt edges. He turned back to her and she shook her head expecting him for some reason to give her another 'pearl of wisdom' like earlier. Tifa pushed her sheets off, thankful she had worn her shorts instead of just a nightdress. "Let me help." She looked up at the blond, who suddenly swept her off of her feet before she could protest.

"Cloud I can walk." She cried, as she let him carry her through, being careful not to hit her or drop her as he lowered her onto the toilet seat.

"I'll let you do erm, everything else." He mumbled, averting his gaze before walking out and leaving her alone.

She smiled sweetly, staring at the bath filled with bubbles, the blond obviously unable to judge how much bubble bath to use. She held back at laugh when she saw he had lit three candles that were around the edge. She got undressed and slid into the bath smiling as she felt the warmth of the water round the body. Just as she was beginning to relax, there was a knock on the door and she watched as it slowly opened, as Marlene walked in.

"Cloud told me to bring these in." She said, dropping the clothes on the floor. Tifa smiled thanking the girl checking that she left and then shut the door. She stared at the ceiling thinking how sweet the normally stoic, quiet and strong Cloud could really be, when someone was hurt, preferring this Cloud to the other one.

There was another knock on the door and Tifa snapped back into reality. "Tifa..." She smiled when she heard the blond's voice.

"Yes, Cloud, you can come in you can't see anything." She asked, knowing the question already. The door creaked open and she watched him walk in, purposefully stare at the opposite wall as he made his way towards the cabinet. The woman watched him carefully, never actually sure how he managed to control his hair if it was like this every morning. "You don't have to open the bar Cloud." She said, guessing the only reason he was doing this was to open the bar.

"Alright." He muttered, still staring into the floor. She carried on watching him a smile tugging at her lips.

"So you have to do your hair every morning then?" She laughed as he turned to face her, tugging at one of his spikes. He grunted in reply.

"Isn't my fault that it looks like a mess each time I wake up." He mumbled.

"If you just run your fingers through it, it will look alright." She replied without thinking. She sank deeper into the bath covering her mouth with water, as if to stop her from speaking again and also trying to not pay attention to much on the young man who stood in nothing more than his boxers.

* * *

Tifa slowly walked downstairs, fully dressed feeling clean. "Feel better?" The woman looked up to see the blond who was wiping the tables, fully dressed in his normal attire and hair done.

"I am, surprisingly." She replied sitting on one of the stools behind the bar watching him. She licked her lips staring round thinking of something to say to break the awkward silence. "Thank you, for helping today Cloud."

She watched him lift his head and his cheeks flush slightly before lowering his head and muttering something like "you're welcome."

"I promise not to be ill, if you promise you won't either?"

* * *

Hehehe, i wanted to write Cloud caring for Tifa like she did for him, so that's where it originated from :P Hope you liked it!!


End file.
